


Physical

by Kraehenhexe



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraehenhexe/pseuds/Kraehenhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun with our blond blitzer and his guardian. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X (aside from my PS2 disc) nor do I own the song "Let's Get Physical". All rights go to Square Enix and Sara Lumholdt, I only use them for my own entertainment.
> 
> This was the first smut story I'd ever written, originally posted on FFN back in 2012. Out of any PWP I've written, this is by far my favorite. c:  
> I got inspiration and the title from "Let's Get Physical" by Sara Lumholdt.  
> (I don't even know what to do with the additional tags, I'm sorry if you found this by going somewhere strange.)
> 
> Someone left a review on the story previously asking where this would be in canon - to be general, it happens after [spoilers!] Auron shows the group Jecht's memory sphere, but before Seymour asks Yuna to marry him. Nothing in the story relates to these canon parts, though~

Arms wrapped around his waist, insistent and inviting. He growled lowly, removing the hands from his hips. "Not now. We're in the open," he hissed to the person behind him.

A soft laugh emerged from the shadows, as the dangerously seductive hands traversed up his sides, sliding everywhere they could while a devilish mouth latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking to leave love bites on every inch of skin they could touch. He sucked in a breath, suppressing a moan. Only one person could do the devil's bidding in such an arousing way.

Hands grasped at his arms, dragging him back into the safety and invisibility of the shadows. A groan escaped his mouth, but those sinful lips captured his own, massaging them gently and lustfully. A velvet tongue thrust past his lips, his own muscle moving up to greet the oh-so familiar intruder.

A sexy tango drugged the two as they rubbed their tongues against one another, a fight for dominance going immediately to the older of the two. A hand sneaked into his shirt, pulling it down to reveal tan, muscled skin covered in a light sheen of sweat from their previous actions. Lips pressed against his ear, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering in a single hot breath, "Let me hear your body talk..."

A low groan of pleasure burst from his vocal cords as a hot mouth latched onto his dusky peaks, massaging the nub with a saliva-coated tongue. The blood raced from his head to his groin as his partner's devilish actions teased and taunted him in a way that drove him insane with lust. As the lips and teeth of his lover moved south, they paused every now and then to taste the skin. A hot tongue raped his bellybutton, dipping in and out and sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He grasped a fistful of hair, stopping the weapons in their tracks.

He leaned down to an ear, a harsh whisper echoing between them; "My turn." He grabbed the lithe body and rolled them over, so he pinned his partner. He attacked the smooth, muscled neck, licking and biting at the jugular. A pleased murmur came from the other, sinful mouth open as pants filled the air.

He started on the nipples, rolling and licking them at equal speeds. He relished in the noises his lover was making, the sweet sounds a more beautiful melody than that of the flora and fauna around them. He continued lower, getting closer and closer to the point of no return.

A cry escaped his lover's wet lips as he enveloped the entire length, massaging it gently with his gag reflex. Sultry moans came from the one above him, hands sliding in his hair as the being was filled with an overload of pleasure. "Auron... please..." a soft voice murmured, identifying the person if only subtly.

"As you wish..." he chuckled. He gave up his hand, a hot, wet mouth soon taking in the needed fingers and sucking them lovingly. He moaned lowly at the sight, his growing need straining against his pants. While the other sucked, he grasped each of their pants and pulled them off, leaving them fully exposed. The other shivered as the cold air touched the hot area between silky thighs.

When he knew they were slick enough, he pulled back his fingers and held them at the entrance he so desperately wanted to take right then and there. He carefully slid a finger into that tight heat, the inner ring of muscles massaging his finger in such an amazing way. He quickly added the other two, stretching and opening the hole as needed. He positioned himself, giving the other a gentle kiss before slamming in to the hilt.

Ecstasy.

A noise ripped from both of them; he a moan of total, primal lust, the other a cry of masochistic pleasure and pain. They moved in sync almost immediately, neither wanting to waste a single moment of what precious time they had. Chests pressed together, tongues rubbing against one another as they connected over and over again.

He didn't know where it was exactly, but he hit a spot dead-on inside his lover that caused a scream to explode from them, both for the orgasmic bliss that was brought on by the extreme pleasure both felt. Pants filled the air as they regained their breath, smiling and kissing gently, as true lovers did. "Soon." was what he whispered, the other nodding eagerly as they dressed and parted ways.


End file.
